


吸血鬼的宠物 10

by hyukmylove



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukmylove/pseuds/hyukmylove
Kudos: 10





	吸血鬼的宠物 10

李东海整理清爽了以后来到了李赫宰的房间。正在拒绝下人喂食的李赫宰看到了李东海，张着嘴巴一下子没有反应过来。下人趁机喂上一口鲜血，李赫宰没有防备地咕咚一声咽下。

我应该摆出什么姿态呢？东海终于来找我了，我应该跟他道歉，小心地讨好？不行！这太丢人了！那我应该摆出脸色，让他下次再也不敢胡闹？也不行，万一他再生气了怎么办，我可不想再饿三天了。。。又不愿意低头，也不敢继续闹脾气，李赫宰撅着个嘴巴，躺在床上盯着门口的人。

李东海笑了笑，不过是个心里还没长大的孩子，自己之前何必要如此计较。  
“你们都先出去吧，我来喂他。”

下人们听到这句话，终于在心底喘了口气，一个个都迅速地走出房门，关上了房间。李东海走到人的床前坐下。温柔的好像是冬日午后的暖阳。他按了按李赫宰撅着的嘴，忍不住快速亲了一口，  
“我已经吃饱了，你也不许再饿着了。”

李赫宰直勾勾地盯着像天使一般的李东海。今天他也穿着白色地上衣，和第一次看见他一样。他乖乖地接过李东海递给他的一瓶血，听话地看着人好看的眼睛，一口一口地喝下。

“对不起”李赫宰舔了舔自己的嘴唇，还是说出了这句。

“我想你了。”李东海俯下身，亲吻着李赫宰的眉毛，眼睛，鼻梁。。。虔诚地像是一个朝圣者，甘愿臣服在李赫宰的身下。

谁也没有想到两个人的和好会是这样的迅速。谁也没有想到两个人在饿了几天后还能有精力在床上卿卿我我，难舍难分。都沉溺了，不论是李赫宰还是李东海，都陷入了爱情的沼泽里，不顾一切地沉沦。

手贪婪地在对方的身上热切地游走，亲吻胡乱地落在身体地每一处，留下淡淡的粉红印记。李东海在李赫宰进入后发出了一声长叹，将头落在李赫宰的肩窝适应了一会，轻声说道：  
“主人，今天让我来服侍您吧！”

什么理智，什么羞怯，什么所有其他的顾忌，统统都丢在了一边。爱他，想拥抱他，想将自己杂糅进他的身体永远都不分开。不论是皮肤还是骨头还是血液，就连那跳动的心脏，李东海都已经献祭。

“为什么不离开？”李赫宰看着在自己身上忘情的人，冷不丁地问道，但眼里含着的确实热烈与情动。

“因为我爱你，我甘愿成为你的宠物。”

李赫宰眼神一暗，将人一把扑倒。就像是饿了许久的野兽，贪婪地看着身下的小羊。

“几点了？”女管事看着紧闭的房门问老管家道。

“小年轻，体力就是好。”老管家答非所问道。

李赫宰头皮发麻着最后一次地倾泻出自己的欲望，依旧停留在李东海地身体里不愿出来。他温柔地搂住身下地人，将吻轻柔地落在他的嘴角。

“你不是我的宠物，你是我的爱人，我想学会好好地爱你，你教我好吗？”

李东海用甜甜的回吻给出了他的答案。他将人的头揽进自己的肩窝，紧紧地搂着他宽阔的后背。

“我有些困了，就这样睡吧，好吗？”

李赫宰将李东海死死地锁住了，用的不是锁链，锁的不是身体。窗帘紧紧的拉着，阳光透不进屋子，两个紧紧相拥着沉沉入睡的少年，仿佛是一个人一般，他们的梦里春光灿灿。谁是谁的宠物有什么重要的呢？重要的是他好爱他，他也好爱他。


End file.
